legombwikitestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Seaside98
Wow, Seaside... It's amazing. :P I'll just check with the other admins before applying it, but you did a great job. :P I always get angry when I'm working with stuff like this. :P Sometimes it is fun, though! :) Okay, I'll wait to move it. I'd like to do the logo, but you can make one if you want. Just make sure you don't make it better than mine. :P I need to come up with a new way to write "wiki" :P LOL, I'm not even going to waste my time making a new one. :P Where did you get the text from? That's typically my main problem - I can't find any good text generator, and I stink at making my own. :P Oh, you made the favicon, too! O_O LOL :P I uploaded the favicon. :) As far as I can see, the login menu and the edit dropdown menu are both completely fine. I have no idea what either you mean or that z-index edit was for... Explain please! -Sherm Fixed the login thing. I'd love to set cookies, but that's in JavaScript; I only dabble in jQuery, so I'm completely lost. I can do my best, though. Off to w3schools I go... -Sherm I wub those automated messages. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legomessageboards/images/e/ef/Brickface.png LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 01:16, November 16, 2012 (UTC) LawL. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110420112327/legomessageboards/images/4/47/Tongue_Smiley.gif You were right, it is too light. See Drew's talk page. -Sherm :Yeah, the clock looks good. I made one tiny change, doesn't affect the performance at all. -Sherm Agreed, let's get as much done tonight as we can. And don't count on having an admin update codes, it's not very efficient, believe me. Also, I updated the time/date code, now it's just one a. Shorter load time. :) -Sherm :I'm familiar with the code, I have it on LUSW and I also implemented it on NSW. Yes, let's add it. Really useful. -Sherm I'm in chat if you want. -Sherm Well, the code that I was working on last night ultimately failed. So now I'm trying to incorporate it into the source via my personal JS page. It's faster with updating. But I'll put it back the moment it's ready! And I don't think we'll need until the weekend... We're almost done! -Sherm Nah, I can do that in CSS with two codes. Would you think something like that is a good idea...? -Sherm You really want to go there again? :P -Sherm I'll work on it the moment I can. And spoiler is almost fixed. I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry. -Sherm Couldn't fix the Recent Changes bug. I'd need to know a bit more about JavaScript. As for the spoilers template, it works like a charm now! -Sherm He didn't forget the favicon, it just takes a few days to update. -Sherm No, your code didn't work on RecentChanges, I'm editing it now. Navbar is Wikia's fault, they'll fix. -Sherm Well, didn't work for me, and the code's a bit messy anyway. I'll see what I can do... -Sherm Did not mean for that to be taken the wrong way. -_- If and else did the same thing, I'm going to combine them. -Sherm Turns out it wasn't the code, it was Wikia's update that was messing with it. Sorry about that, and added a few styles while at it. And you're the best scripter here, you know more JS than I do... -Sherm That sounds too familiar for comfort. :P -Sherm Just temp until Lia is straightened out. Then we'll move Ajax over to the real wiki. -Sherm Nah... We'll find a new project. ;) -Sherm Wasn't me, it was a Wikia update. Easy fix. Why do you automatically assume that I screwed up? :P -Sherm Sorry, but I think it'd be best if we didn't promote anyone to admin here. A lot of the pages on this wiki are directly imported to the LMBW. It's fine for someone like Sherm, who can be a big help with the skin and stuff, but I'd rather not let anyone less experienced have access. I think it'd be best to use a different wiki. If you want, you can even use my test wiki. :) Drewlzoo